


Мимикрия

by Cofberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofberry/pseuds/Cofberry
Summary: Стайлз совершенно не в состоянии усидеть на месте и он едет в лес проветриться, но застревает там в ночь полнолуния.





	

Вокруг Стайлза деревья, стволы и больше ничего нет. У него влажные вспотевшие руки, джип не заводится, а ночь подступает на мягких лапах. Стайлз психует и думает всякий бред, когда оглядывается вокруг и раз за разом набирает номер, а ответом ему служит серия безразличных гудков.

_«… Пииип… Пиииип… Пиииип… Набранный вами номер не отвечает…»_

Стайлз нервно оглядывается вокруг и думает, что быть оборотнем было бы сейчас кстати. Видеть, слышать и чувствовать то, что раньше было тебе недоступно – круто, определенно апогей крутизны. Что-то сродни тому, как напялить очки одноклассника с бог знает каким количеством диоптрий, размыть все вокруг до боли в глазах, а потом стянуть их с носа и проморгаться, охватывая сбитым прицелом зрачка возвращающийся к четкости мир. Вот что значит стать оборотнем.

_«… Пииип… Пиииип… Пиииип…»_

Стайлз фантазирует, как все вокруг него вдруг становится резким: и звуки и запахи, и этот лес. Конечно, представление этого крайне смутно – богатое воображение позволяет многое, но все сводится к физическим ощущениям, которые у Стайлза ограничены человеческим телом, увы.

Пальцы набирают буквы с ошибками, Стайлз наскоро правит текст:

_«Хьюстон, у нас проблема. Я заглох где-то в лесу.»_

Сегодня полнолуние, и Стайлз думает, было бы здорово уметь отшвыривать от себя неприятеля, как котенка. Но нет. Ему почти девятнадцать, и время супергероев, похоже, прошло. Он собрал все свои комиксы с полки и, обмотав целлофаном, спрятал в коробку для которой не нашлось другого места в доме, кроме как в гараже.

_«Пииип… Пиииип…»_

И если быть честным, он совсем не жалеет, что не позволил Питеру себя укусить. Все эти плюшки вроде силы и регенерации, перечеркивались четкой иерархией делящей мохнатую братию на повелевающих и подчиняющихся и дохуя внушительным списком побочных эффектов вроде у-меня-проблемы-с-полнолунием или у меня-аллергия-на-аконит. Стайлзу не улыбается всю жизнь заглядывать с уважением в чью-либо пасть, будь то эксцентричный никак-не-умру-дядюшка-Питер или разорву-тебе-глотку-одним-лишь-взглядом-Дерек, или же Скотт. Тем более Скотт. Хотя надо признать, у всех у них, в частности у последнего, беты вызывали куда больший интерес и приверженность, нежели человек и лучший друг, который всего-навсего-Стайлз.

_«Аккумулятору крышка. Я не заведусь, чувак, все серьезно. Ответь на звонок.»_

Стайлз одурел от тоски, потому что скоро выпуск, и чтоб его, расставание.

Стайлзу хочется убежать, улететь, выпрыгнуть из собственной шкуры. Потому что мир сверхъестественного впустил его в себя, напугал до ночных кошмаров и схлопнулся, выровнял хаотичность событий в зудящее спокойствием ничего.

Стайлз побывал за гранью, был на грани, и его теперь колотит от невыносимого бездействия каждый день, каждый час. Ему необходим друг, как никогда, необходим Скотт, но Скотт неизменно _не рядом_ , когда он нужен.

_«… Пииип… Пииип…»_

Скотт дохнет на дополнительных, а каждую свободную минуту посвящает Кире, будто она дергает его за невидимый поводок. Такое уже было, они проходили это, и Стайлзу следовало бы привыкнуть, но он, черт подери, нихуя не привык. Стайлз в полной заднице, он в ловушке леса. По собственной глупости, разумеется, но это не повод наказывать его так жестоко.

_«Я не ориентируюсь, где я, чтобы добраться пешком»_

Это так похоже на приступ отчаянья, оно смешивает в голове все. То, что Стайлзу в последнее время хочется больше всего – нацепить уже эту мантию и дурацкий квадратный чепчик, получить диплом о законченном школьном образовании, увидеть гордость в глазах отца. А потом сесть в джип и махнуть через всю страну до Аляски. Или до той точки на карте Америки, на которой его тачка отдаст, наконец, душу своему машинному богу – крошка уже давно пребывала в том состоянии, что ее впору было перематывать скотчем вообще поперек.

_«Сегодня ебанное полнолуние, Скотт! Возьми трубку!»_

Очередное смс доходит до получателя, но реакции за этим не следует. Чем бы ни был занят сейчас Скотт, Стайлз знает, что это не учеба и не работа. Уже девять вечера, и сегодня пятница. От безысходности Стайлз готов лезть на деревья: телефон отца выключен, скорее всего, разряжен и валяется в машине где-нибудь в бардачке, Лидия простыла и потеряла голос, а Малия уехала из города со своим отцом. В целом Бейкон-Хиллс есть лишь один человек, которому может позвонить Стайлз – самый первый человек в списке тех, кому он звонит, оказываясь в дерьмовой ситуации.

_«Пииип… Пиииип…»_

… и он не берет телефон.

Стайлз так не играет.

Жизнь вообще не игра. Ни разу не лакросс, где достаточно быть просто более ловким и более сильным, чем другие, и уметь забрасывать в ворота противников мяч. Здесь все немного сложнее. И посрать на то, что думает по этому поводу Дитон – выживают те, кто первее других понимает, что правил никаких нет.

_«Скотт! По лесу может сейчас бегать кто угодно!»_

Стайлз честно-честно махнул бы на Аляску. На Луну, нет, на Марс (потому что, право слово, на Луну в свете всех этих событий – плохая идея), но он не кинет отца. Поэтому он рванул в лес, а машина накрылась, заглохнув где-то посреди лесной дороги, и больше не оживает.

И скотч кончается, что, в самом деле, не важно, потому что обматывать провода скотчем все равно, что приложить к джипу лист подорожника. Аккумулятор мертвее мертвых. Стайлз тратит липкую ленту, потому что Скотт, сука, молчит, игнорирует звонки и смс, а рукам Стайлза требуется делать хоть что-нибудь.

Стайлз злится. Как некстати вспоминает все, за что сердился на Скотта когда-либо – одно наслаивается на другое, как переваренная слипшаяся лапша. Отец учил его, что нужно простить кого-то другого, раз уж не можешь себя – но для любого прощения, оказывается, требуется чуть больше желания и усилий, чем Стайлз мог подумать. Чуть больше, чем у него есть.

_«ОБОРОТНИ, Скотт»_

Их дружба – заварное пирожное, в которое забыли положить крем. С виду все кажется так же, но Стайлз уже откусил половину, и разочарование пустотой жмет ему, распирает под ребрами изнутри.

_«Смеркается»_

Он не считает, что Скотт был стопроцентно несправедлив к нему тогда – это не первая кровь на руках Стайлза, и что уж кривить душой, он знает, что не последняя. Просто страх реакции друга на время затмил отчаянную надежду на поддержку, необходимость в которой отринуть Стайлз не сумел. И этот лес сейчас, заглохший джип и редкие гудки в динамике, когда он звонит Скотту, а Скотт слишком, мать его, занят, чтобы уделить ему пару минут – вовсе не частный пример, когда Стайлзу приходится не рассчитывать на чью-либо помощь, и он справляется так, как может.

_«Перезвони мне. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА»_

На самом деле, он, понимает, глупо ворошить былое, и уже не чувствует обиды, вспоминая об этом, но что-то такое есть. «Не верю тебе» прочитанное в глазах лучшего друга – невидимая ступенька, споткнувшись о которую Стайлз разбил себе колени до крови и нос, и она все еще здесь. Стайлз ощущает, как запинается об нее всякий раз, когда Скотт не берет трубку или сбрасывает его звонок.

_«Пииип… Пиииип…»_

Без стаи паршиво не только оборотням – потому что человек человеку тоже отчасти волк. Еще недавно, в начале года Стайлз до судороги в кишках боялся того, что школьных друзей проглотит и растворит взрослая жизнь, и вот он все чаще ловит себя на крамольной мысли, что в случае со Скоттом катализатором этого может стать и он сам.

_«Скотт! Твою...»_

Просто перестанет звонить. Разные колледжи разделят их сотнями миль расстояний, и, если не случится ничего дурного (а Стайлз искренне молит бога, чтобы со Скоттом больше ничего дурного не произошло) потребность в звонках Стайлзу отпадет, как данность. Годы дружбы уйдут в нуль. Как Кира вошла в жизнь Скотта после Эллисон, по которой он ссал кипятком, так и после Стайлза будет кто-то другой. Сердце не камень, оно переменчиво. Стайлз ведь все-все понимает.

Скотт заведет себе новых друзей, а они потом, встретившись снова на улицах Бейкон-Хиллс, поздороваются сухо и отведут взгляд.

_«Пииип… Пиииип… Пиииип…»_

Но Стайлз не бросит, и имя «Скотт» в исходящих вызовах на дисплее его телефона не выгорит никогда. У Стайлза же верность и преданность жестче железа. Волчья душа – его мимикрия – то, что делает его частью стаи, в которой он лишь слабое человеческое звено.

_«Абонент временно…»_

Стайлз выбрасывает телефон, и тот глухим звуком ныряет в листья где-то в радиусе пятнадцати метров. Для Стайлза, вооруженного фонариком (до того тусклым, что луна, замотанная в кружева облаков, светит ярче) он безнадежно потерян. Стайлз вдруг соображает, что мог позвонить Кире (ведь можно было позвонить ей!) или Лиаму (тот наверняка покрыл бы его матом, но, во всяком случае, хоть кто-нибудь был бы в курсе хуйни, которая происходит), но уже поздно.

Стайлз проклинает свою импульсивную натуру. Он один в лесу в полнолуние, и сраный телефон улетел к собачьим чертям. Никто не знает, где он. Стайлз, блядь, сам не представляет, где он.

Он залезает обратно в джип и блокирует двери. В самом разгаре апрель, грозовые тучи кроют луну, но, похоже, не несут в себе ни капли воды. Деревья шумят ветками, скребут ими по небу – боже, Стайлз впервые ощущает, как ужасающе громко живет ночной лес. Все так страшно и чуждо, когда ты один. Стайлз закрывает наглухо форточки, не рискуя оставить даже маленькую щель, и забирается на сиденье с ногами. Луна круглая и тяжелая, как яблоко весом в миллиард тонн, высовывает свой копченый бок, и участок неба вокруг зловеще бледнеет.

Стайлзу кажется, откуда-то раздается вой.

Еще ему кажется, что вой Скотта он узнает из тысяч других голосов.

Но это не Скотт.  
                                                                                                        *******

Стайлз подскакивает на сиденье, когда рядом с ухом раздается стук. Он хлопает ресницами, жмурится, недоуменно пялится на стволы деревьев за лобовым стеклом, с силой проводит по лицу ладонями, снова жмурит глаза. Эта ночь была самой длинной в его жизни, самой пугающей и самой нервной (не считая _той самой ночи_ , конечно, но Стайлз запрещает себе вспоминать о ней и поэтому не проводит никаких параллелей), но еще больше его пугает то, что он умудрился заснуть. Он позволил себе выдохнуть, как только по небу с востока пополз оранжевый цвет и, кажется, просто неудачно моргнул.

Скотт стоит рядом с машиной, у него мохнатые острые уши и он не прячет клыки. Его челюсть перекошена еще больше, чем обычно, и, испытавший секундную радость, Стайлз отчего-то передумывает спешить выходить. Скотт осматривает Стайлза через стекло и его волчье обличье тускнеет и рассасывается на глазах.

– Я думал ты… – Скотт тяжело дышит, – что-то случилось, провалился в какую-нибудь яму или… Черт. Снова спишь. Как в прошлый раз. Блядь! Стайлз!

Скотт ударяет по водительской двери кулаком, и Стайлз дергается – отсюда не видно, конечно, но он уверен, что металле почти наверняка остается вмятина. Ему вспоминается сцена какого-то дерьмового фильма, где было что-то подобное, и он невесело усмехается. Потому что сейчас ни черта не смешно.

Он снимает с дверей блок, и Скотт открывает ее снаружи рывком, отчего Стайлз едва не вываливается на землю. Он размахивает руками, как птица, Скотт вздергивает его под локоть – его когти впиваются Стайлзу в плечо и ощутимо колют кожу – но не более.

– Я просто хотел проветриться, знаешь, прочистить мозги, я выехал сюда, и аккумулятор сдох. Я не смог ни до кого дозвониться, а потом телефон… Он завалился куда-то, а в фонарике батарейка… – Стайлз тараторит и давится осмыслением того, что оправдывается. Он ведь звонил, он ведь… Блядь.

Глаза у Скотта красные, как гранатовый сок. Он злой и уставший, а его руки грязные – Стайлз случайно натыкается на них взглядом, когда опускает голову, потому что чувствует сам-не-знает-за-что вину.

– Как ты нашел меня?

– У тебя опять бензин подтекает.

Скотт протягивает Стайлзу его телефон – ладони у Скотта в земле. Стайлза душит стыд, он просачивается краснотой под скулами.

– Ясно.

Скотт бегал и искал его целую ночь, обнюхивал каждый куст, а отец наверняка поднял все патрули.

– Нужно идти к твоему отцу, – словно читая его мысли, лепечет Скотт. Его голос звучит тихо, а слова едва разборчивы. – Он чуть не поседел, когда понял, что ты снова пропал. Я сказал ему… Я… Прости.

Стайлз сглатывает, комок горечи застревает в горле и не желает двигаться вслед за слюной.

– Все нормально, – ровно говорит он, все так же не поднимая на Скотта глаз. – Все правильно.

– Я так испугался, когда… Мой телефон, я забыл его в школе. Когда вспомнил, вернулся, заряд уже кончился… Пока включил, а там твои звонки, смс…

Скотт не отпускает его руку, за которую схватился, когда Стайлз забирал мобильник. Ладони у Скотта все в липкой грязи и они дрожат. Стайлз часто моргает, потому что глаза туманит марево слез, и втягивает воздух носом, смотрит на друга. Тот выглядит таким выдохнувшимся, взволнованным и виноватым – как щенок полноценно осознающий, что не-следовало-грызть-эти-туфли, но уже ничего не изменит произошедшего. Ничего и никогда не может изменить произошедшего, но когда Скотт такой: когда он кривит дрожащие губы и смотрит исподлобья жалостливыми глазами, Стайлз не способен злиться. Гнев и обида, все плохие мысли и чувства испаряются из него вместе с остатками ночи, которая прячется под деревьями в густой тени.

Стайлз вздыхает влажный утренний туман полной грудью, потому что теперь все. Все позади, все закончилось. На него вдруг накатывает облегчение – такое оглушительное облегчение, оно вытягивает из тела все силы и кости, и Стайлз на мгновение теряется в пространстве. Чувство равновесия подводит его, а Скотт подставляет ему свое плечо, потому что он друг и он рядом, пусть и поздно – Стайлз знает, это лучше, чем никогда.

– Мы тут с Кирой… И Лиам где-то здесь. Искали тебя всю ночь. Даже Лидия приехала, ты знаешь, что она температурит? – сбивчиво сообщает Скотт, когда они бредут в направлении шоссе, где Стайлз уже слышит голоса людей и мигалки патрульных машин. – Ты представляешь, как нас напугал?

Стайлз молчит и соглашается кивком головы. Усталость делает его ноги почти онемевшими, спина и поясница четко дают о себе знать – неудобная поза на целую ночь и нервное перенапряжение не прошли даром. У Стайлза жесткий отходняк и ощущение тошноты покруче, чем с хорошего бодуна.

– Нужно будет поискать колледжи, чтобы были поближе, – голос Скотта звучит, будто фоном, и он глух.

Запах утреннего леса и пропущенный прием препарата кружит Стайлзу голову, он скользит взглядом мимо веток, зеленого мха опоясывающего стволы деревьев и рваные редкие облака, но не фиксирует ничего. Он спотыкается о каждую корягу.

Скотт ловит его за шкирку.

– Я не переживу еще один раз. Серьезно, чувак.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему и улыбается. Кладет свою руку ему на плечо.

Скотт тупит взгляд, он такой взмыленный, и на него совершенно невозможно обижаться долго. Конечно, это еще один слой теста поверх пирожного без крема, плюс один к слипшемуся комку лапши из обид и таких вот паршивейших ситуаций, которые были и, без сомнения, будут еще. Стайлз все это проглотит. Стайлз простит.

Не потому, что не знает, что когда-нибудь Скотт не успеет или не найдет для себя оправдания, или занятия поважнее. А потому что Стайлз человек в волчьей стае.

И всего-навсего-Стайлз.

 


End file.
